Express the decimal as a percent. $1.479$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.479 = \dfrac{147.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.479} = 147.9\%$ $147.9$ per hundred = $147.9$ per cent = $147.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.